Idol Live! Pretty Cure
IMPORTANT NOTE: For admins, please delete all of pages in category: Category:Idol Live! Pretty Cure! More info: User blog:CureDessert/Something.... is a magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation/Izumi Todo and created by Yumehoshi Ichigo. This series main motifs are idols and music. Plot The idols are popular in nowadays, however, when the Music Paradise has a new idol star in their kingdom, a trouble happened everyday. It's started when the Queen Coord lost her Marching Rhythm Piano. The Marching Rhythm Piano keeps the coord save nicely, but the new idol star is mis-used the coord and a trouble happened. After a few days changed idol star, Music Paradise changed the idol star again. However, a big mistake happened. Marching Rhythm Box is lost, the shymphony crystals has gone, and the music keeper is gone. the Music Keeper is a box to keep melodies, musics, songs, and ect. over the world. When the Music Keeper is gone, the Decrescendo Force is born to own the world with sorrow melodies. Decrescendo Force is attacking Music Paradise. The royal music fairies, go help Queen Coord to prevent Decrescendo Force. However, everything is late. Summary See also: Idol Live! Pretty Cure Episodes ''' Kuzunokawa City, which is a city that called "Idol City", because so many idols in that city. The popular one is Tsujimura Yui. Sadly, she can't do any live perform again because of her mysterious illness. Her younger sister, Ichigo tries to support her sister but nothing happened. One day, her sister given a invitation to an idol live show with 2 tickets. Her sister give it to Ichigo. After the live comes, Ichigo founds a girl that sees the live show in the window. Ichigo gives one tikect to her. Ichigo inspired and wants to be an idol, then she decides to debut herself. One day when Ichigo is practice, there's a fairy fall from the sky called Vocal. The day that Ichigo debut comes. However, before Ichigo debut with her very first song, a monster appears. To stop this happening, a miracle comes. Characters Pretty Cures * / is a cheerful second year middle school student who loves idols and music. Her debut didn't ended successfully but she keep singing when no one is watching her. Her alter ego is Cure Musical, whose theme color is pink. She also has a brand called Heartful Music. * / is a energetic second year middle school student who loves rice, sushi and idols. Yume was thinking that she is not very good at anything, but she realized that she has advantages, she turns into a Pretty Cure. When thinking after being a Pretty Cure, she decided to being an idol. She is very interested in sushi, which means she had a sushi shop called D'Rice Sushi. Her alter ego is Cure Bell, whose theme color is yellow. She also has a brand called Cheerful Bell. * / is a noble second year middle school student who loves royal-things and idols. She is elegant and noble second year middle school student, also she is good at anything, which she is also called, "Perfect Butterfly". After realized that she have so many deficiency, she joined Ichigo and Yume's idol group. Her alter ego is Cure Tune, whose theme color is blue. She also has a brand called Elegant Tune. * / is a calm second year middle school student who loves guitar, rice and idols. She is Tsujimura Ichigo, Shiratama Yume and Tsukikawa Chou's rival. When she loves panda rice sushi, she only find the panda rice sushi at D'Rice Sushi, which her rival's shop. She is shy to buy the panda sushi, and Ichigo, Yume, Chou realized it. Her alter ego is Cure Chord, whose theme color is purple. She also has a brand called Chord Path. Allies * is a bunny-like fairy that loves idols and music. She is very energetic girl. When she hears any idols song, her mood becomes relax. When she was kicked from Music Paradise, Rhythm comes to her to comfort her. She ends her sentences with "~voca". * is a dog-like fairy that loves music. She is very calm and noble. When she sees Vocal kicked, she becomes always happy to help. She had a idol coord saver, called Coord Box. She is a royal guardian faory from Music Paradise. She ends her sentences with "~rizu". Music Paradise * is the ruler of Music Paradise. She is very kind, and royal. However, the Decrescendo Force attacks her. She use all of her power to stop Decrescendo Force. But an ultra strong emperor from Decrescendo Force makes her soul is dead. Decrescendo Force * is the king of Decrescendo Force. He is currently in "Energy Mode", which needs negative energy from music sounds. * is a consisting of three people, they appear early in the season. The members are: :* is a fairy, which is the first member. He ends his sentences with "~dec". :* is a young girl, which is the second member. :* is a young boy that he acts like the Queen Coord butler, that's why he kicked Vocal from Music Paradise. He is the third member. * / is an evil servant that brainwashed by Decrescendo King. In episode 47, it's revealed that Kumori is Tsujimura Yui. Supporting Characters * is Ichigo's older sister. Yui is a top idol who had so many fans, however, she got a mysterious illness. This means she can't sing again. * is the Kuzunokawa Idol Stage owner. Items * is a transformation item for the Pretty Cures. They will require a Idol Coords to use and transform. Also, this Idol Commune is their actual phone. * is a main season collectible item. When successfully purifying a Breakdown, the negative energy turns into an Idol Coords also turns into positive energy and given back to the person who have been used to use the positive energy. * is Cure Musical and Cure Bell's attack item. This is a mic attack item which used in the live show, also in the battle. In the battle, the PreMic turns into a spear. * is Cure Tune's attack item. This is a spear with royal decorations, like golds. * is Cure Chord's attack item. The item is a guitar-like. Also, Cure Chord use this in her civilian form. * is a box to keep the Idol Coords save and not lost. When this box full, another PreCoord Box appears from the Marching Rhythm Piano. * is a mini-piano like to use the Marching Coords, which is a special coord with a new powers. Locations * is the home town of Tsujimura Ichigo, Shiratama Yume, Tsukikawa Chou and Chinatsu Michi. * is the school they attend. * is Shiratama Yume's shop, but later becomes Tsujimura Ichigo, Shiratama Yume, Tsukikawa Chou, and Chinatsu Michi's place to work. * is the place to idol perform. Trivia Media Music Opening Theme * Happy! Idol Live! Pretty Cure! - The opening of Idol Live! Pretty Cure. Ending Theme * 100% Rhythm Chance - The first ending of Idol Live! Pretty Cure. * DREAM STEP UP - The second ending of Idol Live! Pretty Cure. Movie Gallery Category:Idol Live! Pretty Cure Category:StrawberrySeries Category:Fan Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Idol Live! Pretty Cure Series